Toss the turtle
Toss the turtle This flash game, is a great example of a launch game. The main character, is (Surprise surprise) a turtle, which, in the opening seen, resembles Squirtle from the great RPG game, pokemon. But, getting back on topic. There are many upgrades in toss the turtle that will enable you to shoot your turtle farther. Such as guns, rockets, bombs, and cannons. There are some aspects in this game that will make you, if you are not enough into the kind of games, will make you rage-quit. Once you buy enough upgrades and things, it will take much longer than normal to get through one launch. If you are really in-patient, this can be pretty nerve-wrecking. This game also has some glitches. Some that mildly effect the game, and some that drastically effect the gameplay, some wrecking the game. You can play Toss the turtle free on Kongregate here. If you enjoy these launch type games, you have good patience, and you enjoy making a fake, virtual turtle suffer, this game is for you. Ingame achievements These are 40 achievements you can earn by doing certain things in the game. Some of these achievements will give you bonuses in the game. 1. Goomba Card: Stomp 1 Goomba 2. Bronze Goomba: Stomp 10 goombas (Bonus: +10% goomba bounce) 3. Silver Goomba: Stomp 25 goombas (Bonus: +20% goomba bounce) 4. Golden Goomba: Stomp 50 goombas (Bonus: +30% goomba bounce) 5. Diamond Goomba: Stomp 100 goombas (Bonus: +40% goomba bounce) 6. Flame: Hit a fire guy 7. Sun Card: Hit a sun 8. Singed: Burn 10 times 9. Burnt: Burn 20 times (Bonus: +more things) 10. Crispy: Burn 50 times (Bonus: +even more things) 11. Bomb Card: Hit a land bomb 12. Helibomb: Hit a floating bomb 13. Fatman: Hit a giant bomb 14. Book of Bombs: Hit 20 bombs (Bonus: +10% bomb power) 15. B-29 Bomber: Hit 50 bombs (Bonus: +30% bomb power) 16. Bomberman: Hit 100 bombs (Bonus: +60% bomb power) 17. Spike Card: Hit spikes 18. Toothed Wall: Hit wall spikes 19. Mace: Hit floating spikes 20. Masochist: Hit 20 spikes (Bonus: +100% anger for ground creature) 21. Gang Hound: Get shot upwards 22. Helicopter: Reach 400 feet vertically 23. Jet Plane: Reach 800 feet vertically 24. Rocket Ship: Reach 1200 feet vertically 25. Reach 1 Mile (5,280 feet) 26. Reach 5 Miles (26,400 feet) 27. Reach 10 Miles (52,800 feet) 28. Reach 25 Miles (132,000 feet) 29. Reach 50 Miles (264,000 feet) (Bonus: +50% power to specials) 30. Reach 100 Miles (528,000 feet) (Bonus: +50% power to specials) 31. Bird Seed: Hit a small bird 32. Bird Speed: Hit a big bird 33. Doink: Hit an angry ground creature 34. Slap Stick: Hit a Banana 35. Chainsaw: Hit Dad 36. Driver’s License: Hit a jeep 37. Contact: Hit a UFO 38. Effort: Play an hour (Bonus: +50% cannon power) 39. Commitment: Play 2 hours (Bonus: +50% cannon power) 40. Obsession: Play 5 hours (Bonus: +100% cannon power) 1. Goomba Card: Stomp 1 Goomba 2. Bronze Goomba: Stomp 10 goombas (Bonus: +10% goomba bounce) 3. Silver Goomba: Stomp 25 goombas (Bonus: +20% goomba bounce) 4. Golden Goomba: Stomp 50 goombas (Bonus: +30% goomba bounce) 5. Diamond Goomba: Stomp 100 goombas (Bonus: +40% goomba bounce) 6. Flame: Hit a fire guy 7. Sun Card: Hit a sun 8. Singed: Burn 10 times 9. Burnt: Burn 20 times (Bonus: +more things) 10. Crispy: Burn 50 times (Bonus: +even more things) 11. Bomb Card: Hit a land bomb 12. Helibomb: Hit a floating bomb 13. Fatman: Hit a giant bomb 14. Book of Bombs: Hit 20 bombs (Bonus: +10% bomb power) 15. B-29 Bomber: Hit 50 bombs (Bonus: +30% bomb power) 16. Bomberman: Hit 100 bombs (Bonus: +60% bomb power) 17. Spike Card: Hit spikes 18. Toothed Wall: Hit wall spikes 19. Mace: Hit floating spikes 20. Masochist: Hit 20 spikes (Bonus: +100% anger for ground creature) 21. Gang Hound: Get shot upwards 22. Helicopter: Reach 400 feet vertically 23. Jet Plane: Reach 800 feet vertically 24. Rocket Ship: Reach 1200 feet vertically 25. Reach 1 Mile (5,280 feet) 26. Reach 5 Miles (26,400 feet) 27. Reach 10 Miles (52,800 feet) 28. Reach 25 Miles (132,000 feet) 29. Reach 50 Miles (264,000 feet) (Bonus: +50% power to specials) 30. Reach 100 Miles (528,000 feet) (Bonus: +50% power to specials) 31. Bird Seed: Hit a small bird 32. Bird Speed: Hit a big bird 33. Doink: Hit an angry ground creature 34. Slap Stick: Hit a Banana 35. Chainsaw: Hit Dad 36. Driver’s License: Hit a jeep 37. Contact: Hit a UFO 38. Effort: Play an hour (Bonus: +50% cannon power) 39. Commitment: Play 2 hours (Bonus: +50% cannon power) 40. Obsession: Play 5 hours (Bonus: +100% cannon power)